Death Squad
by Josephus Prime
Summary: What do you get when you put together an experiment, a fanboy, a werewolf, and a weapon? Shinigami's biggest headache and the new kids on the block.
1. Werewolf Contact! Not Another Stray?

The woods of Romania are no place for a pair of young ladies. Nevertheless, there they were, strolling along. One was blonde and walked with a little shiver in her step, her schoolgirl outfit shaking as she glanced from shadow to shadow. The other girl, garbed in gothic attire merely sighed.

"I told you to bring a torch."

Koneko, the schoolgirl and weapon meister, turned and gave a frightened look at Arashi, her weapon. "I just didn't know it would be this dark," she said as she gave another shiver, "or cold for that matter."

"Yare, Yare," Arashi moaned, "Koneko, it's the middle of Romania. In the Woods. AT NIGHT._ IN NOVEMBER._"

"Okay, okay! I get it…" Koneko groaned in the same tone one would use with their mother who's repeated something so many times it's been drilled into their brains. "What are we looking for anyway?"

Arashi shrugged and looked off into the woods. "Werewolf, last I heard. Apparently, it's been terrorizing nearby villages."

Koneko giggled. "Puppy!" She said with a smile and a clap of her hands.

"No, not really," said the weapon with a raised eyebrow as she looked at her partner, "It's kind of DANGEROUS. Y'know, being a werewolf and all."

"No, no," She said pointing straight ahead, "Puppy!" Arashi followed her finger and blanched.

Standing at the end of the path was a transformed Free, growling darkly. "Ah, some new kids are here to stop me?" He licked his lips, and took a step forward "I'll give you a chance to run away. I'm of the Immortal Clan after all."

Koneko shivered. "Bad puppy…"

Then something entirely unexpected happened.

A second werewolf leapt from the bushes with a fireball in his hands, leveled with Free's head. "HOWL-DUKEN!" One large explosion later the two had vanished into the foggy woods, the sounds of growling and snarling indicating their fight. There was a pause. Then Koneko smiled and raised her hands in a victory sign.

"Good Puppy!"

"Oh dear," said a voice behind them, "this won't be good for my health if he dies." They both turned to see a boy standing behind them dressed entirely in black. A torn black poncho draped over a black hoodie, with long black pants and a pair of shiny black shoes. The only thing that was white was the Shinigami mask he was wearing.

"Hello~" He said as he waved a white foam hand at them.

Arashi blinked and sighed.

"I fuckin' hate Europe."

~*~

The two werewolves circled each other, growling as their kind does when faced with opposition from their own. The unknown one was smaller than Free, jet black, and wore a fitting midnight blue shirt and a pair of jean shorts. Free chuckled and smirked, but did not break his stride.

"So, Havoc-kun," he said as the pair circled in the moonlight, "You decided to chase me down?"

The werewolf identified as Havoc merely growled. "Mercenaries go where they're needed and paid. I didn't know I'd get to skin you when I got here. It's a pleasant side-effect of being as cool as me."

"You wish!" Free barked, "Do you know where I've been these past few years?"

"Hopefully in a bottomless pit or trapped in a really touchy old cat-lady's house?"

Free chuckled, "Almost, nephew. I was in jail. I wanted to try that thing we saw in that prison movie."

Havoc continued to circle but stopped growling. "The one where he digs his way out with a spoon?"

"Yeah, but they only had chopsticks. I couldn't think of any other cool way to escape."

Now it was Havoc's turn to chuckle. "Baka, you could have heated the bars by rubbing them then freezing them with your magic. They would break like twigs after that."

Free blanched. Then he stood up, walked over to a tree, grasped it firmly in his paws, and began to beat his head into it.

"GODDAMN! SHIT! THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN SO COOL!"

The other werewolf merely smiled a toothy grin and stood up. "Aw, it's okay, Uncle. You'll still go to the ultimate prison for a few eternities," Fire blazed into his hands, lighting the clearing, "and I'm gonna send you there."

~*~

"S-Shinigami-sama?" Arashi stuttered. Almost immediately the man started and began turning around quickly, a camera somehow in his hands.

"OHMYGODWHERE!?!" He said as his head twisted like an owl's all the way around. Koneko giggled at the ridiculous fanboy while the man tried to fix himself. "Uh oh…I think I'm stuck again."

"Yare yare," said Arashi as she walked up and fixed his neck, "I fuckin' hate fanboys."

"Fan-boy?"

Koneko giggled again, "Are you friends with the good puppy?"

The Shinigami-wannabe nodded. "More or less. We're a mercenary team of weapon and meister. We heard that there was a werewolf in the area and the locals are going to pay us to get rid of it." He gave them a Shinigami-thumbs-up, "Jackpot, right??"

Arashi groaned as Koneko applauded. "I fuckin' hate mercs."

"The name is Klaus!" He said raising a foam hand into the air that resembled Shinigami's, "And I am Havoc's meister!"

"Havoc?" Koneko questioned, "So Havoc is the good puppy?"

"More or less."

"So," Arashi said, rubbing her temple, "He's a werewolf AND a weapon??"

"Yep yep!"

There was explosion of wood and leaves as Free pinned Havoc the ground in between them.

"YOU KNOW," Havoc growled as he dodged the fangs of his uncle, "ANYTIME YOU WANT TO HELP IS FINE!" With a grunt, he kicked Free over his head and into the other treeline. He had gone after him in a flash, leaving a dazed Arashi, a quiet Klaus, and an applauding Koneko.

"Encore! Encore!"


	2. Stein's Neice! New Students at Shibusen?

Free made a leap backwards as Havoc charged him, another Howl-duken in his hands. 'Okay,' Free planned, 'I'll make an Ice Shield to block his attack, and then I'll break it over his head!" Havoc charged closer, the heat of the flames just now making Free's fur tingle. "Here we go!" He hollered, made his handsign-

-And a pillar of ice shot him into the air. Havoc blinked and looked up, following the small, dark, werewolf-shaped blot against the moon as it vanished into the sky, a faint "GODDAMMIT!" being heard as he sailed away.

Havoc sighed and wiped his wolfy brow. "Well, that was helpfu-" There was the force of a freight train on his back as a small blonde schoolgirl glomped him and wrapped something around his neck.

"What the-"

"PUPPY!!!"

He turned and gaped at what he saw. The small blonde from earlier had wrapped a leash and collar around his neck during those few moments she had glomped him. "Friggin little ninja…"

Koneko merely giggled and began to drag the helpless werewolf along behind her, wriggling like a worm on a hook. Arashi stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Koneko," She said with a twitching eyebrow, "You DO realize your, um," She gave the poor wolf-man and stifled a snicker, "_Puppy_, is actually a werewolf, right?"

Koneko blinked and tilted her head. "Nani?"

Arashi sighed. "Ah, screw it. Klaus, Havoc-you want to come? Maybe Shinigami-sama will give you a spot in the school."

Within two seconds, Klaus was in front of her, mask displaying pleading eyes. "REALLY!? HE WOULD ACCEPT ME?? THE GREAT SHINIGAMI-SAMA WOULD ACCEPT ME!?"

"Klaus has a point," Mentioned Havoc, raising a furry finger in protest while still trying to tear the collar off and chew through the leash, "One: We're mercenaries. Two: I'm a friggin Werewolf, and I don't think they'd like that."

Arashi shrugged, "We'll see what we'll see."

With a wolfy grin, Havoc dropped to all fours, "Alright, let's go! Time to go to school!"

"Yay!" In the midst of the commotion, Koneko had hopped onto his back and held his leash like a reign. "Mush, Mush!"

A vein throbbed in Havoc's forehead, "I AM NOT A MOUNT!"

~*~

Shinigami-sama leaned down and gave Koneko a gentle pat on the head, and nodded to Arashi as they finished their story. "Very Good, Very Good! Your Uncle must be very proud of you for such a find!"

Arashi raised an eyebrow. "Find?"

Shinigami turned to his mirror. A wanted poster for the two boys showed Havoc in werewolf form and Klaus giving the camera a foam finger. "They're called the Brothers of Destruction, but they're not really brothers. As far as anyone knows, they're a weapon-werewolf and meister team of mercenaries, taking up demo jobs and the occasional assassination." Koneko 'oooh'ed cutely as Arashi's eyes trailed down. She blanched.

"Shinigami-sama….They have an eighty billion dollar bounty on their heads." Shinigami-sama just laughed.

"They earned it. They mainly earned the name Brothers of Destruction from burning wherever they were working to the ground. They insist it's by accident, but so far no one can prove them wrong or right."

"About that," said a voice from the stairs, "We kinda did." The trio turned to see Klaus as another boy ascending the stairs. The unknown boy had mousy black hair and looked rather like a guy from Ocean's eleven-Jeans, red and brown checkered slip-ons, a dress shirt (with the first and last button undone) with one half untucked under a brown dress coat.

Shimigami-sama tilted his head. "You look rather…different, Havoc."

Koneko blinked at the boy. "Puppy? You're not the puppy…" Her glare suddenly turned very sour. "YOU'RE NOT A PUPPY ANYMORE."

Havoc raised an eyebrow, oblivious to his impending doom. "Uh, Hello!? I'm a WEREWOLF. I'm a human who turns into your," He grinned, "Puppy."

Koneko frowned and crossed her arms. "Prove it!"

"Pet me," Havoc said simply, sitting down, cross-legged, on the ground. The wary blonde reached over and began to pet the boy. Almost immediately, his foot began to pound happily on the ground as a jet-black retriever-esque tail appeared from nowhere and began to wag furiously. A smile spread across then Meister's face as she began to rub his belly.

"Puppy!!"

"Puppy? Where?" The group turned to see a tall man in a lab coat walk in, a familiar clicking noise coming from his head as he twisted the screw in it.

"UNCLE STEIN!" screamed Koneko as she glomped the massive man who patted her gently on the head. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well," he said before turning to Shinigami-sama, "They're rooms are all ready."

"Oh ho~Good to hear!" He turned his attention to the new pair, "I'd get some rest if I were you-School starts tomorrow!"

Havoc growled. "I don't wanna go to schoo-"

"SHIMIGAMI CHOP!"

A few minutes later, outside, and now nursing a rather nasty head wound, Havoc turned to Koneko. "Stein's your uncle?!"

Klaus sighed, "No wonder you don't like being in dark places without a light!"

Koneko nodded.

Her hands reached up to her collar and she gently loosened the ribbon around her neck.

"Yes. You see, when Stein's your uncle, things...happen...to you."

"Oh! I get it!" the boy in the Shinigami mask said, holding up a foam finger as Koneko unfastened the top few buttons of her blouse, "So _that's_ why you're so flat-chested."

There was a moment of silence following this remark.

SLAM!

The werewolf turned to look at the Shinigani-shaped hole in the next three walls before glancing back at a glaring Koneko.

"I wasn't going to say anything..." he said meekly, shrinking back, "I'm a good puppy..."

"A-NY-WAY!" she said huffily, "Here's your proof."

She pulled her collar down in back, turning to that the others could see her shoulder blades.

A large scar, almost crescent-shaped, crossed her entire back.

"When I was about three, Uncle Stein did some experimentation, and he...well...more or less...turned me into a weapon."

"WHA...?!"

"How?!"

The other two yelped.

"Don't ask me!" she snapped, pulling her collar back up and turning to face them, "I was only three! I have no clue how he did it!"

The werewolf seemed to contemplate this new piece of information deeply.

"What kind of weapon are you?"

"Fallen blade." she replied.

"Are you going to be feeding me anytime soon?"

"Bad puppy." she muttered, bopping him on the head with a fist as she walked past. The 'puppy' could only rub his head as Klaus snickered behind him.

Suddenly, Havoc's ears twitched and he turned his head sharply to the left, looking down a very dark alleyway. The sound of squeaking metal and rolling wheels was echoing off the walls of the passageway. Havoc growled as it became louder, the other three stopping behind him and tensing for whatever was to come.

There was a thud and a groan as Stein in his chair rolled out of the alley, his wheel catching the curb and toppling over. He got right back up in the chair and spun around to look in the unamused eyes of three people and the applauding of his niece. The Doctor waved politely.

"Miss me, everyone?"

"Bakame," snapped Havoc, "we just friggin' saw ya."

Stein shrugged, "Well, that's not very nice." He pulled a small envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Koneko. The other three clustered around her as she opened it, Stein continuing on, unabated. "Shinigami-sama has your first mission. Recently, An Egyptian High Priest, who was buried in the Valley of the Kings after he was killed by his concubine, has been eating up any human soul that ventures into his tomb. Your mission," He raised a finger, "Is to collect his soul. Oh, and Havoc?" His glasses caught the light and hid his eyes as a maniac grin took over his face as he addressed the young werewolf, "Do your best to die. I have so very many experiments for you and I." The mad doctor kicked off and launched himself back down the alleyway, leaving a shivering werewolf, an amused weapon, a waving Klaus and an oblivious Koneko in his wake.

"Bye, Uncle Stein!"

"Y-y-your Uncle is a freaking psychopath!"

Arashi looked sideways, "Isn't that sort of thing genetic?"

Koneko shrugged. "I think so. Why?"

"Oh, no reason."

"Why are you all backing up? Come back here!"

"Havoc, retreat!"

"Aye, aye Klaus!"

"WAIT FOR ME! WHERE'S EVERYONE GOING!?"


	3. Tomb Raiders! Who the Hell is Marik?

"Maka…"

"Shh!"

"What the hell are we doing? It's our day off, shouldn't we be-"

"MAKA CHOP!"

WHAM!

"OW! What the hell was-"

"Soul, SHUSH!" Maka said to her partner for the umpteenth time. They were, for a lack of a better term, stalking the four new kids, mainly because she wanted to get a glimpse of their souls. She looked around the corner again, spy-like, to check and see if they were STILL waiting in line for their plane tickets. She blinked once, and their souls were open to her view.

Koneko's was first. It was bright and bouncy, with what appeared to be a large crescent mark the back of the soul. Crossed over the mark was a very familiar stich pattern. Maka's eyes narrowed at this. What did Stein have to do with this girl?

Second was Arashi's soul. It seemed to give off its own electric charge, with a vein throbbing in its forehead and the right eyebrow twitching. The meister sweatdropped when she noticed that. She really couldn't blame the poor girl, she had to deal with almost the same thing every day.

Her eyes widened when they reached Havoc's soul. His soul had the same ears that Free's had, with what seemed to be a small flame sitting on top. Wrapped around it was a chain with some dogtags on it. A weapon through and through, she supposed.

Finally, there was Klaus', and Maka wasn't sure what to make of it. It looked like someone had duct-taped a shinigami mask to it, but there was something beneath the mask she could not see. This was a little disturbing.

As she relayed the information to Soul, his eyes narrowed. "So they've got a blonde, a psycho, a werewolf, and a shinigami-wannabe. What's so dangerous about that?"

Maka ignored this and walked out of the airport, motioning for Soul to follow. Ahe gave one last look back at the group of four.

Havoc was looking right back at her. She turned her face away quickly and kept walking. Had he known? Had she given herself away?

Havoc watched the meister and weapon leave before looking back up at the flights. They had been spying on them, and he didn't take too kindly to that sort of thing.

I mean, that was HIS job, dammit…

~*~

Soon enough they landed in Cairo and took a boat downriver to the valley of the Kings. Koneko insisted they fight every animal they see. Havoc decided to ignore his common sense and ask why.

"For the experience points, silly!"

"This is not one of your RPG's! We do not need experience!" Arashi snapped, trying to fend off a hippo, "and of all the friggin' animals you could have chosen for us to fight uselessly, WHY A HIPPO?!"

Koneko, riding on the back of one and chasing Klaus around in circles, ignored her. "OH GOD,WHY!" Havoc merely rolled on the ground with a group of hyenas, howling with laughter. Pun not intended.

By the time they got to the tomb, the park rangers had to escort them out and make sure Koneko hadn't tried to get any more, 'Experience'. Klaus was still nursing his buttocks from the giraffe bite. "I didn't know they bit people!" Koneko attested.

"If there was any justice in the world," Klaus groaned as he massaged the bruised butt, "you would have gotten stampeded by every dang animal out here!"

"Naww, animals love me!" She reached over and patted Havoc on the head, "Right, puppy?"

"Debatable."

"WHAT?!"

BONK!

"OW!! Fine, animals love you! Friggin psycho…" Arashi merely groaned as she looked around.

"Right, so where's the tomb?"

They rest of the crew looked around. "That way," They all said simultaneously, pointing in four completely different directions. The group looked at each other before pointing in an opposite direction with another cry of, "That way!"

Havoc looked around with a massive groan, "Aw, Fu-" The Werewolf sighed before he began to sniff the air, hoping for any scent of…whatever an evil Egyptian high priest smells like. Probably perfume and bandages.

But certainly not like plastic.

Havoc blinked. "Plastic? Why the hell would there be plastic in an Egyptian tomb?" Then quite suddenly, he heard a voice that made it very obvious why.

"Mom, can we leave this stinky tomb? I can't see my Gameboy's screen in here…"

The group sweatdropped as they looked to their right. A massive, ornate tomb entrance was carved into the mountainside with a large billboard next to it, pointing at the entrance. It read, THE TOMB OF MARIK SEBASTAIN ISHTAR III!, and on a large white screen the words, SUPPOSEDLY HAUNTED!, TOTALLY AWESOME, and, LOOK OVER HERE!, flashed over and over on the screen in bright red block lettering.

"How," said Arashi, rubbing a throbbing vein in her forehead, "did we miss THAT!?" The group shrugged.

"I dunno."

"Beats me."

"I'm hungry." The weapon glared daggers at the Shinigami cosplayer. "Sorry…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" A scream echoed out from the walls of the tomb, shattering the suspenseful mood. The group turned and ran into the tomb, zig zagging down the halls as they followed the sound of the scream. They ran down a long, ornate corridor before emerging into a gigantic room. A woman was passed out on the floor and her child, a small boy with VERY spiky hair, blue shirt, shorts and sandals stood cackling on top of a sarcophagus.

"MARIK SEBASTIAN ISHTAR IS BACK AGAIN, FRIGSTICKS!" The child cackled madly as the group all stared in shock, "NOW THE VERY EARTH WILL TREMBLE BEFORE ME!!" Then he looked down and noticed his height above the floor. Marik looked up and pointed at Arashi."You. Lift me down so I can make the Earth tremble."

Arashi groaned. "Say please."


	4. Seperated! Marik's Magic Murder Bag!

PREVIOUSLY-

"_MARIK SEBASTIAN ISHTAR IS BACK AGAIN, FRIGSTICKS!" The child cackled madly as the group all stared in shock, "NOW THE VERY EARTH WILL TREMBLE BEFORE ME!" Then he looked down and noticed his height above the floor. Marik looked up and pointed at Arashi."You. Lift me down so I can make the Earth tremble."_

_Arashi groaned. "Say please."_

AND NOW THE CONTINUATION.

The group glared at the small boy possessed by a psycho Egyptian High Priest. Koneko stepped forward, a fire in her eyes.

"High Priest Marik Sebastian Ishtar, your soul has become a Kishin Egg, and is pure evil. ARASHI!" The goth nodded and became white light, changing into her weapon form of…

"A Bat!" Marik laughed as he looked on, "A friggn' baseball bat? Can't you do better than that, blondie?"

"That's not just any bat." Marik and Havoc turned to look at a shivering Klaus. "That's…The _Higurashi Bat_." The other two blanched as a wide, twisted grin took over Koneko's face, her eyes wide with a murderous intent.

With a cackle, she raised the bat into the air, and let loose a cry of "Imma gonna smash ya!"

All Marik had time to say was "OhGodWhyMe?" before he took off running around the room.

"Get back here, BRAT!," Koneko announced as she charged the fleeing high priest, "I'll smash your head in, then rip your skin off and boil you in a vat of acid, then poke your eyes out with a spork - not a fork, a friggin' SPORK! -and then I'll hang you out the window by your fingernails, squeeze your neck until your HEAD pops off, and punch your teeth out, rip out your HEART and stuff it down your THROAT, and pluck every hair off your head one by one, I'll rip out your entrails and HANG you with them, then I'll cut you open and pull out all your bones like I was FILETING A FISH, I'll tie you in a knot, then I'll tear off your arm and beat you with it, stick a knife through your nose and pin you to a tree, then cut out your tongue and stuff it in your ear, then I'll get a rusty pair of scissors, and I'll…Dang, ARASHI! What is something REALLY evil I can do with a pair of rusty scissors?"

"Iunno. Castrate him?"

"You SICK FREAKS!" Marik snapped, appalled at what he was hearing, "Where do you GET all these things!"

"I read a lot. NOW DIE!" The girl charged the small boy, who, doing the only rational thing, ran down the hallway. The group followed, chasing him into what looked like a treasure room. They arrived just in time to see him jump into a large chest. Koneko's insanely evil grin returned.

"KILLKILLKILLKILLKILL-Oooh," She stopped to inspect a small pile of gems, "Shiny… KILLKILLKILLKILLKILL!"

Arashi sighed, almost feeling sorry for the little urchin. But, she thought, he had it coming anyway.

"AH-HA!" The Chest burst open and Marik stood up, holding what appeared to be a child's play medicine bag. "GET READY TO BURN, PEONS! For I am Marik Sebastian Ishtar III, And this," He said, dramatically pausing as he opened the clip on the bag, "IS MY MAGIC MURDER BAG!"

He opened the Magic Murder Bag.

And nothing happened. The four trespassers sweat dropped. "Give it a second; it hasn't been used for a few thousand years." There was another long pause. The possessed kid groaned and looked into the bag. "Friggin' A, what is wrong with this thi-"

What appeared to be a beam of unholy light exploded from the back and blasted Marik in the face, shooting upwards into the roof. The beam died away, leaving Marik with a smoking face and ruined hair. His eyebrow twitched.

"Well…Damn."

A demonic grin spread across Koneko's face.

"As I was saying…!" She began before she was interrupted (thankfully) by the ceiling falling apart. It began with a rumble, flakes of dust and sand falling from the roof, and then followed by shards of rock dislodging themselves from the ceiling. Arashi turned back into a human as she gaped up at the ceiling.

Koneko blinked, the serial killer gone from her face. Now, she was scared. "THE SKY IS FALLING!"

Arashi couldn't help but groan. "It's just the ceiling, you moron!"

Klaus and Havoc looked at each other.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "JUST the ceiling?"

"Are these two for real?" Havoc groaned as he walked over to Koneko. "Come on, time to go home, kiddo."

"Awwww but I wanna stay here!"

"Stay here and die!"

"I just wanna see what Marik does next!"

"THE HAAAAAAAAX!" The group turned to look at Klaus, pointing at the ceiling with his head hanging to one side. Havoc followed his finger and blanched. A massive crack was opening up in the ceiling, and more debris was falling from above. He reached over and grabbed Koneko, pulling her out of the way of a rather large sandstone shard.

Arashi was looking around, panicked. Where the HELL had Marik gotten to? Then she saw him, taking off down a hallway, cackling madly. "He's getting away!" With that, she and Klaus took off after the evil high priest, with Havoc and Koneko trying to catch up.

They never did.

The floor opened up as a massive crack split the tile and Koneko tripped and fell in, Havoc tumbling down after. Then all went dark, and all was quiet.

* * *

Arashi stirred, waking up in the dark of the tomb. She stood, brushing sand off of herself before looking around. Not seeing anyone, she took a step forward.

"SPINE! SPIIIINE!" With a yelp, Arashi jumped back as Klaus stood up, rubbing the footprint on his back.

"You shouldn't be lying down in the middle of a tomb, you know," Arashi said with a shrug before looking around. There was only a little bit of light, and the ruins of the first few floors lay around them. Klaus began to twitch.

"You shouldn't be stepping around randomly!" He looked around blearily, "Where are we anyway?"

Arashi shrugged. "No idea. I'm guessing it's the basement or something," Klaus FREAKED.

"OHJEEZUS," He screamed, his hands clenching his mask as his eyes shrank, "I'VE SEEN THIS MOVIE! NOW THE ROOM WILL BE FLOODED WITH SCARAB BEETLES WHO SUBMERGE THEMSELVES BENEATH OUR SKIN AND FEED ON OUR MUSCLES AND NERVE ENDINGS BEFORE LAYING THEIR EGGS IN OUT INTESTINAL TRACT, LEAVING US ALIVE WHILE THEY-URK!" Klaus was silenced by a fist impacting the side of his head.

"Shut up you idiot!" Arashi said, reaching into her pocket, "You've seen too many movies!" Pulling out a flashlight, she turned it on and began to peer into the dark. "Now let's find a way out of here." As the light moved through the dark, it landed on a large boulder, occupied by a single organism-A shiny black scarab beetle.

Klaus screamed, "OH NOES!" before hiding behind Arashi and shoving her forward. The beetle cocked its head and chirped curiously. It began to crawl forward, leaving Klaus frozen in fear, too paralyzed to move as it approached. The small beetle went between Arashi's legs and began to climb up Klaus' shoulder. And when it reached the neck…

…The beetle began to chirp and nuzzle the Shinigami-wannabe affectionately.

"DON'T BE FOOLED!" Klaus screamed, shivering as the critter nuzzled him, "It's probably calling its friends! Soon, they'll swarm all over us and-"

"Yes, yes, I know," Arashi rolled her eyes as she began to walk away, "You're worse than Koneko, you know that?"

"Speaking of her," Klaus said, looking around as the beetle curled up to sleep atop his hood, "Where is she? And wasn't Havoc with her when they fell?" Arashi looked around as well. They couldn't see too far, but far enough to realize they were alone down here.

Save for the very affectionate scarab beetle now snoozing atop Klaus' head.

* * *

The first thing Havoc realized as he woke up was, man, Koneko could SCREAM.

As he stirred, rubbing his head, he looked around the room. It looked like a large empty room, save for the massive hole now in the ceiling going all the way to the top of the tomb. He felt something by his right hand and looked down.

Koneko was snoozing away next to him, like she was back in her bed in Death City. Havoc rolled his eyes and began to poke her. She made a sound like a kitty and rolled over.

It's important to note, at this point, that the Egyptians were very serious about their security when they were dead. As such, they hid booby (heh) traps all over their tombs.

When Koneko rolled over, she hit a pressure switch. Then sand began to pour into the room.

Needless to say, THAT woke everyone up.

"Oh," Havoc groaned, a dog-like whimper escaping his throat, "SHIT."

"Curse it!" Koneko snarled, slamming her fist into the wall, "We're trapped!"

"Wow, thanks, Captain Obvious," the werewolf muttered, watching as the sand began to fill the room, "I really am about to die, huh?"

Koneko sighed, stepping back and brushing her hair over her shoulder. "I give us about...two minutes, till this place collapses on our heads." she said, turning to him, "Been nice knowing you."

"Koneko!" Havoc said intensely, "There's something I have to tell you! I want you to know this, before we die! I..."

He didn't get a chance to finish as the girl firmly clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Oh, no. Don't you _even_! These are _my_ last moments, and I don't want them ruined by you proposing to me or something!"

"But..."

"No."

"But...!"

"No!"

He brushed her away. The sand was now up to their knees.

"Koneko, listen to me, I have to tell you..."

"Nah-ah! Stop! Stop right there!"

"But I..."

"No! Not another word!"

"I'm a weapon!" he finally managed to blurt out.

Koneko turned to him, snarling. "I told you not to...wait, what? A weapon?"

The werewolf nodded.

"Well why didn't you say something sooner, BAKA!" A whack resounded throughout the chamber as she chopped him in the head.

"I tried to, but you wouldn't let me." he muttered, the sand now up to their waists.

"Just shapeshift already." she said bluntly, holding a hand out. The boy smiled and took it.

* * *

Arashi and Klaus panted as the emerged from a broken wall of the Tomb into the light. "Awww," Klaus groaned, "I forgot how hot it gets out here." Arashi, of course, couldn't care less about his stupidity, and was looking around intently.

"I don't see Havoc or Koneko," She said after surveying the sand, "They must still be inside."

Klaus shrugged and scratched the scarab beetle now using the inside of his hood for shade. "Oh well, too bad for them. Guess they won't ever meet Fleet Admiral Nelson!"

The woman blinked before turning slowly. "Fleet…Admiral…"

"Yep! I named him!" The Shinigami-wannabe said with pride. Arashi could only gape.

"You are a sad little man you…know…Do you hear that?" A small rumbling had begun to grow in the depths of the tomb, growling louder with each passing second.

"OH NOES THE DRAGONS ARE COMING TO EAT US!"

"THAT'S IT!" Arashi screamed, "NO MORE HBO FOR YOU! AND DON'T YOU _DARE_ BRING HOME A ****ING DRAGON!"

The rumbling revealed what it was a second later though, as a pillar of flame smashed through the rubble and shot 300 feet into the air before erupting into a mushroom cloud.

Arashi watched in shock for another second.

"What...on..._earth_...?"

"Wo-ow! That went far!"

Koneko's voice drifted over the charred rocks, and she scampered to the top of one a second later, peering into the sky after the trail of smoke. There was a flamethrower in her hand, and as Arashi watched, it shapeshifted into Koneko's 'puppy'.

Arashi walked over. Havoc seemed a bit startled, and turned to her slowly, his eyes huge.

"She has a _friggin_' strong resonance, man!" he muttered, "I've never been that powerful in my life!"

"Yeah, I bet. Shinigami fan-boy isn't exactly what I'd consider to be strong."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, Klaus and I can kick serious butt. But I mean...did you even SEE that? It was a friggin' 300-FOOT-PILLAR-OF-FLAME!"

"It's like fireworks!" Koneko chirped, leaping to catch a shred of ash as it floated down through the air.

She successfully caught the cinder, but she had launched herself off of the rock, and now gravity caught up with her.

"Eeyah!" she yelped, disappearing from view.

There was a thud.

"Ouch..." a bad imitation of Shinigami muttered.

Arashi rounded the corner to find Koneko sprawled across Klaus.

"About time you showed up!" Havoc snarled, grabbing the Shinigami costume by the collar and hefting the boy up to eye level.

"I could have been killed! Do you hear me? KILLED! And where were you, huh?"

"Um...well…Look, I found a scarab!" Klaus announced, holding up Fleet Admiral Nelson, who gave a chirp as he saluted with one small leg.

Havoc groaned, a vein throbbing in his forehead "So naturally you chose taking a small beetle as a pet over saving your partner's life."

"No! Well...not really...actually I suppose, yes I did, but I didn't mean..."

"Oh shut up!" the werewolf said, dropping him.

Koneko looked up as Klaus landed roughly beside her.

"Ooh! It's the fan boy! Soooo cute!" she smiled, then realizing, "Were you the one who caught me?"

"Um...I suppose... I happened to be walking past when you fell from the sky if that's what you mean..."

Koneko launched herself into a hug that knocked both of them over.

"Thank you!"

"Ack! My spleen!" he moaned from beneath her.

Arashi rolled her eyes as the werewolf growled, the fur along the nape of his neck rising slowly.

"Oh, chill out, Havoc." Koneko said, getting to her feet and dusting herself off.

"I swear...you're so overprotective..."

"Hey! I have your best interests in mind! I can't just stand by and watch as this raving pervert tackles you!"

"Um, in case you didn't notice, _I'm_ the one who tackled _him_."

"That's not the point!"

Arashi shook her head in exasperation. If these two were gonna argue the whole plane flight back, she was really gonna lose it. So, the four, now five, adventurers made their way home, off into the sunset.

As they walked away, a voice rang from the collapsed pyramid.

"Hello? Anyone? Marik here...Can someone please get me out of here? I'm not too fond of the dark...Hey, where's my scarab beetle!"


End file.
